Descent Into Darkness
by Sakkuth
Summary: After first being betrayed by, then humiliated by Victoria, Molly Holly trusts no one and hates everyone. Her rage reaches it's peak as she descends into hate, self loathing and loneliness, reaching her lowest point, before the road back begins.
1. Beginning of the end

**Descent Into Darkness**

**Rating -** R - Lots of coarse language and very dark themes.

**Summary: **After first being betrayed by, then humiliated by Victoria, Molly Holly trusts no one and hates everyone. Her rage reaches it's peak as she descends into hate, self loathing and loneliness, reaching her lowest point, before the road back begins. This story uses lyrics taken from songs by various metal and hardcore bands.

**Chapter # 1:**

Molly was mortified as she struggled from the barbers chair at Wrestlemania, Victoria had long since left, her damage was done, she'd made off with a sample of what was once Molly's beautiful dark locks. Molly looked out towards the crowd, some were laughing, others were pointing, some just stood there and stared, even the referee seemed to be having a giggle. Then she saw the barber, a smug look on his face as he tried not to laugh too much, normally Molly would have kicked his ass by now, but now she was so upset all she could do was slowly walk off, ashamed and broken.

Things were no better backstage, as she was greeted by waves of laughter from the rest of the roster, whether they were heel or face, they all seemed to have one thing in common, they took great pleasure in making fun of her pain, "Great match Baldy, oops I mean Molly" said Buh Buh Ray Dudley, much to the amusement of the masses, "Wow, you're fat and you're now bald, I guess you're just like King Kong Bundy" said Bradshaw, as Molly slowly dragged herself back to the womens locker room. Just before she reached the door, she was stopped by a man, "I hope this teaches you not to mess with Stone Cold Steve Austin" he said, by this time Molly had heard just about enough from him, from everyone. "Fuck you, you piece of shit" she bitterly snapped at him, even though she was much smaller than him and normally wouldn't be that audacious, she didn't care anymore. "You ruined my look...my, my life over what? Pulling someone's hair?" she screamed at the shocked man, "I hate you, I fucking hate you and I hope you're goddamn happy at what you've done to me" she stormed off, leaving Austin shocked.

Molly made it back to the locker room, trying her best to ignore the taunts from her co workers, she quickly got changed into her street clothes, before she left Molly reached into her bag and pulled out a bandana and put it on her head, she'd at least try to keep some dignity through this ordeal she thought. As Molly was leaving, she heard a female voice, "Hey loser" said Stacy Keibler as she made a grab for the bandana on Molly's head, Molly saw her coming and grabbed Stacy's arm, "Does that hurt?" Molly sneered, "Good, because if you try that again, I won't hurt your arm, I'll break it. And then I'll break every other bone in your body, now leave me alone", Stacy fearfully backed away as Molly trudged outside.

The hotel was only a block away from Madison Square Garden, so Molly opted to walk, at least that way there would be no one to see how upset she was. Just before she reached the hotel, Molly stopped at a convenience store, going inside she bought two things, a bottle of Jack Daniels and a small bottle of sleeping pills. As she entered the hotel, went up the elevator and entered her room, there was no doubt in her mind to what she was going to do.

_Where to run where to hide, much to full to swallow my pride_

_But I'm haunted by something inside, as if a part of me has died_

_Paralysed, I close my eyes, the pain inside surrounds me_

_Petrified life fades away, at the end of my rope I'm waiting_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm all alone, empty inside and out of control_

_My heart void my empty soul, until it's filled I'll never be whole_

_How did things get so bad? Sinking empty full of despair_

_I find myself alone and scared, in a world where nobody cares_

_A hopeless end, afraid deep inside_

_Relief from my pain, the end a suicide?_

_The tears I've cried, have left me blind_

_I yearn to find peace, presence of mind_

Biohazard "End Of My Rope"


	2. Death and rebirth

**Chapter # 2: **

The elevator stopped on the 10th floor of the hotel, as Molly slowly trudged out. As she reached her room, all she could think of was how much she hated Victoria, hated her co workers, hated everyone. "But did I deserve this?" she thought to herself, "was I really that awful?" She thought about it for a second and as she rubbed her shaved scalp, tears welled up in her eyes, "Maybe I do deserve this" she sighed sadly as she walked inside.

She threw her bag down and took out the two bottles, the small bottle of sleeping pills and the large bottle of Jack Daniels. "No use waiting" she softly said, "It's not like anyone's going to miss me anyway". Molly wasn't much of a drinker, it didn't take much to knock her out usually, so combined with the pills, she was certain it'd be enough to end her life.

_Wine is fine, but whiskey's quicker_

_Suicide is slow with liquor_

_Take a bottle, drown your sorrows_

_Then it floods away tomorrows Away tomorrows_

_Evil thoughts and evil doings_

_Cold, alone you hang in ruins_

_Thought that you'd escape the reaper_

_You can't escape the master keeper_

_'Cos you feel life's unreal, and you're living a lie_

_Such a shame, who's to blame, and you're wondering why_

**Ozzy Osbourne "Suicide Solution"**

But a few drinks later, much to her dismay, Molly was still alive, the only effect the pills and liquor had was to get her drunk and make her even more upset than she was before. "Here's one for the road" she slurred out loud, as she swallowed what was left of the whiskey in one gulp. "To the end of Molly Holly' she yelled out as she fell off the bed onto the floor.

About an hour had passed, Molly lying on the floor with her eyes open, when all of a sudden she felt a terrible pain in her stomach, she squirmed on the floor, as all of a sudden she felt an incredible urge to vomit. She dragged herself along the floor and in to the bathroom, making it to the toilet bowl she stuck her head over the side and vomited into it. After about a minute she stopped and slumped back on the cold tiled floor, "That should've killed me" she thought "but all I've got is a hangover, guess it's just not my day", as she laughed bitterly, a few small tears began to run down her face.

Sitting there for a few minutes, Molly gave up her thoughts of suicide and decided to get up and wash her face, maybe that would make her feel better. The cold water felt good against her face, but then she saw her new reflection in the mirror for the first time, as she looked at the bald head that was in front of her, she started to get upset again. Victoria had done a rough job on Molly's head, aside from the freshly shaved scalp, their were little cuts and scrape marks on her head too, Molly thought she looked hideous as she burst into tears and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Finally she got herself calmed down, over and over she repeated to herself "it's only hair, it'll grow back", then a new thought popped into her head, revenge. She smiled as she thought of getting revenge on those who had hurt her, those who were never there for her, those who'd made her life a living hell. She went and had a shower and cleaned herself up, then finally went to sleep, physically and mentally exhausted from a terrible day, but she went to sleep with a smile as she knew, tommorow was a new day, the day that her payback would be begin.


	3. An unlikely friend

**Chapter # 3**

The taxi pulled up at the arena, Molly dragging herself and her bags out, "Keep the change" she told the driver with a soft, sweet smile, as intense and cold as she seemed on TV, Molly had always tried to be friendly to everyone else, it was just her co workers that she hated.

Upon entering the building though, Molly's smile quickly turned to a frown, some of her fellow wrestlers had been waiting for her and wasted no time in taking their shots. As much as their words hurt, Molly just kept her head down and kept walking, "If I just ignore them and let them have their fun, they'll leave me alone eventually" she thought to herself, trying desperately to hold in her tears. Making her way to the women's locker room, she went to the furthest, quietest corner, dropped her bags and slumped down in a chair, "This is going to be a long night..."

All the other divaswent offsocializing, leaving Molly all by herself in the locker room, she quickly got her ring gear out of her bag and was just about to get changed when she heard a soft knocking on the door. "I'spose I'll get it", Molly mumbled, as she reached the door and opened, she was greeted by the sight of a rather shy looking Chris Benoit"Oh, hi Chris" she nervously said, she'd never really been friends with him before, but he was never an enemy either, truth be told, Molly respected Benoit greatly and had patterned a lot of herself on him. He smiled at her and said, "I just came here to make sure you were okay", "I mean, well you had a pretty rough night last night", Molly let out a sigh, "Yeah, if only I'd had a night as good as your's, congratulations by the way, you really deserve that title" as Molly patted his world title belt. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two for a few seconds, before Benoit just decided to say what he thought, "Look, Molly I'm sorry about what happened to you last night, you deserve a lot better than this shit. I guess I just came here to tell you don't give up, I know that you're strong enough to make it through this". The tears were back in Molly's eyes, she couldn't believe it, someone she respected so much, someone who'd just had the greatest night of his life the night before, had accomplished his dream, had come to check on her? What was going on here?

"Anyway" he continued, "what are you going to do in your match tonight?", "What do you mean?", he struggled to find the right words, he surely didn't want to upset her, the poor girl had probably been through enough he thought, pointing to her head, which was covered by a black woolen skull cap, "You're not going to wear that out there are you?", she didn't really know what to say, "Um, I'm not quite sure, I know I can't wear a hat, but I don't think I want the world to see me like this", "I was going to see someone in makeup, maybe one of them has a spare wig or something".

Looking away for a second, she caught sight of the clock, "Oh fuck" she said, "My match is on in 20 minutes, I've got to get ready", as she scrambled for her change of clothes, "Best of luck tonight Molly", Benoit said, "Yeah, thanks" she replied, just as he started to walk off, Molly called out to him, "Hey Chris!" she called, "Yeah, what is it Molly?", "I just wanted to say thanks", "Thanks? For what?", "For caring", a big smile came over the world champions face, "Anytime Molly, anytime", she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and scrambled off to get ready, all the while thinking to herself, "Wow, I guess not everyone here is a prick after all".

"I'm sorry that it's not the best looking, but it's all I could find", said Jan the makeup lady as Molly looked in the mirror, the awkward looking blonde hairpiece perched upon her head, "That's okay Jan" she said, "It'll do for now, I can't thank you enough for helping me out like this", "Molly, after what you went through, it's the least I could do, no one deserves what happened to you last night". "Molly! 2 minutes! Your match is up next" yelled a road agent, "Thanks again", Molly told Jan as she started towards the entrance ramp, all the good thoughts had gone now, now she only had one thing on her mind, Victoria was going to die.

As her music hit, Molly stormed down the ramp, attacking her shocked opponents, getting Victoria on the mat, she screamed with rage between every blow, "You want to ruin MY life?", punch, "I'm going to fucking kill you" punch, "You're dead, you hear me? You're dead" punch, punch. Eventually Molly was restrained by the referee and sent to the outside, as Jazz continued the battle. After a minute or so, Molly had almost forgotten about her hair, her competitve instincts had taken over, but that all changed once Lita yanked the wig off of her head. As the crowd started laughing, Molly turned bright red with humiliation, she felt as if the entire world was watching her, she had to get out, get away. She quickly started up the ramp, trying desperately to cover her head, all the while Victoria was laughing at her, even harder than ever. Molly ran back to the locker room and started changing her clothes as quickly as she could, just as she was leaving the locker room, Victoria handed Molly the hairpiece, "Great match baldy", as the laughing started again, Molly snatched the wig away and threw it into her bag as she stormed off toward the exit, "Laugh at me?" she muttered to herself, "You just wait, we'll see who laughs last"....


End file.
